


Pride

by thewriter



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 01:09:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12265848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewriter/pseuds/thewriter
Summary: The crowd watches Demi Lovato perform at the Pride parade, unaware she is watching a special group of friends.





	Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Currently reposting a lot of my old fanfiction on here, mostly from my tumblr, which I deleted a few years ago.
> 
> This story is very special to me because it piggybacks off of a series of stories starring my original characters Nathan and Vivian and I thought they fit in well here. This story was specifically inspired by Demi music video for "Really Don't Care".

If someone told me I would be smack dab in the middle of the Los Angeles Gay Pride Parade a year ago I would've laughed. Now that idea didn't seem like so much of a stretch, particularly with what had happened over the past year and a half.

Me, my best friend Nathan Clarence and a few of his friends were all standing along the street while people in brightly colored costumes and various states of dress danced in the streets. The entire scene made me smile.

Of course, there was the flip side of this, protesters that were so anti-the LGBT movement it was ridiculous. It was always black and white no gray area; if I saw another "Burn in Hell" poster I was going to scream, or preferably strangle somebody.

Halfway down the street of the festivities was a small stage and on that stage surrounded by her band was singer Demi Lovato. Today she was performing her new single "Really Don't Care" and given the atmosphere and situation I thought the song was fitting.

"This guy has a poster over there that says "burn in hell"," Demi observed, and I saw her point. She continued, her tone lighter, "you don't have to hate cause MY Jesus loves all!" There was a cheer from a good-sized crowd nearby including from Nathan and his friends. I looked at him and grinned, before I grabbed his hand dragging him through the crowd.

"See," I exclaimed, shouting to be heard over the noise, "I told you she was great! Come on!" I said excitedly, "let's get closer, maybe she'll wave to us!" Then I ducked under the barricade, crossed the street, and began making my way through the crowd still holding Nathan's hand. Behind me I heard him chuckle.

"Well alright then."

I managed to get a couple rows in, but the crowd was still insane and I could just barely see over the head of a shirtless guy with stringy brown hair, and two blonde women in athletic wear with their arms around each other shoulders.

Just as Demi walked by me again I held up a small sign I had made earlier in the hotel room. It read one of Demi's quotes from her book, something she had posted on Twitter a few years back, before Nathan had come out to me.

It read:  
"Gay, straight, lesbian or bi: no one is better than anyone else."

Demi saw my sign gave a thumbs-up. Once she had finished performing she continued the little conversation she had been having with the crowd before she had started singing. "I'm looking at all of you, but I see this little group of friends," she pointed at me, Nathan and the rest of our friends, "I don't know what you guys story is, but I feel the love and I think that's great."

I was still smiling as I rested my head against Nathan's shoulder. I didn't need Demi to confirm what I had known all along and what Nathan and so many of his friends were continuing to fight for.


End file.
